He will be loved
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Yamato has a great life, untill tragity strikes. Yaoi. this has really taken i diffrent turn then i origanily planned...
1. Default Chapter

I'm bored, no job, and a month till college starts, so, I have decided to go back and re edit my older stories.

I always liked this story. Probably in my top 4 fav stories I've written, but I decided to re do it, mainly for spelling and grammar errors, but i may be fixing a bit of plot on the way. When I get done with all these stories, I will also write a one chapter epilogue. I mean, this was a 3 paragraph chapter, and i think half the words were misspelled, and I want to try and make it longer. Please review, If you read this before and can't review (It won't let you review twice for the same chap) Please PM me and tell me what you think! I want to be a writer someday.

Disclaimer: Don't own Digimon. if i did, when Disney asked to buy it i would have said "You can ruin all the shows you want, but you are NOT gonna ruin the best Anime EVER!!!!"

Prologue.

My name is Yamato Ishida. I am 17 years old. I am gay. My parents divorced when i was young, because they were young themselves. My brother went with my mom and I went with my dad. It was always cool living here. My dad surprisingly understood that i was gay and supported it. But he warned me that my mother was homophobic and not to tell her, and make sure it didn't get back to her. And, I found out that TK was raised to be a homophobic to. so theres half my family that would be against me.

Anyway, I'm the lead singer of my band, the teenage wolves, and things were going great. I had boyfriends on and off, but never anything serious. I'm still a virgin even. I'm kinda proud of the fact I am waiting for the right guy. But then one day... My dad got into a car accident, and died. my whole world came crumbling down on me. i had to move 20 miles away to my mothers, the homophobic woman that she is... had to go to a new school and make new friends. this was so hard on me.

X x x x x x x x x x

Matt walked through the halls of the school. He nervously looked at the paper trying to find where his class was.

"Where is Room 152?" He said out loud, and he heard a voice behind him answered.

"It's down the hall and too the left." Matt turned around and saw the face of the most beautiful guy he had ever seen. Tanned skin, Brown hair, Chocolate brown eyes, and a smile that would melt the coldest heart."

x x x x x x x x x

Matt woke up sweating. Apparently he had been dreaming about the guy he met at school, but it excited him.

Matt looked down.

Definitely excited him.

He did what he had to do to make that go away, and then he got ready for his first day.

X x x x x x x

TBC

Short right? Was originally 200 words shorter. I hope I am making it better and not worse!


	2. First Day, New Friend

A/N: Tai is shy in this story.

Chapter 1: edited. Notes at bottom.

Chapter 1:

"First day of school." Yamato Thought. "This should be fun. I don't know anyone, I feel out of place its going to be REAL FUN. Oh come on, think positively Yamato. You'll be FINE. Just be yourself."

That didn't work. By lunch he was being picked on constantly by everyone. JUST because he was new. After lunch he dragged himself to Computer class. He thought there was no hope for the day to turn around. He sat down and the teacher spoke.

"Class, I am ashamed. after one of your classmates showed me you could do stuff on the computer i never even dreamed of, i resign, and i appoint Mr. Izzy Izumi as Student teacher for the remainder of the year."

"ME? REALLY? PRODIGIOUS!!!!! Ok, everyone, Tomorrow i will teach everyone how to encode and edit .AVI files. But for today, practice what you've learned so far. I see we have a new student and I'm going to sit by him and teach him what he has missed so far. Yamato?"

"I go by Matt. Hi."

"Hey there. your nervous?"

"Yeah. Everyone has been MEAN to me so far today."

"Let me guess. Paris?"

"I think that was her name. Some stupid bitch. asked me first thing this morning if she could go out with me and i said no. ever since then, she has made everyone hate me."

"Well," Izzy said as he held out his hand, "I will be your friend. tell me all about yourself."

"My name is Matt. I'm a Senior. I'm In a band where i come from. the lead singer. "Teenage Wolves". And i just moved with my mom because.. my dad died."

Suddenly he felt arms around him.

"I'm so sorry Matt, is there anything i can do?"

"Just being my friend is enough."

"and thats not all, i bet you my friend Tai will be your friend too. hes not here today, he's home sick. Hopefully he will be here tomorrow. He's shy. I think I'm the only friend the poor guy has. i would love to get him another."

"Sounds cool. Hey, now that i have a friend, what are you doing tonight? Could you show me around town?"

"Sounds Prodigious! Write down your address and ill pick you up at 4."

"All right. It's a date! well, you know what i mean."

Matt laughed nervously. But maybe this was gonna be better than he thought.

----

I got home from school at 3:30. My mom and TK were there waiting for me.

"Hey Matt, how was your first day?"

I had mixed feelings about my mother. she was nice, but i knew once she found out...

"Better than i thought. i made a friend all ready! His name is Izzy and hes like a computer genius! Hes gonna pick me up at 4 and show me around town."

"sounds cool. but be careful, and be back by 9 or at least call."

"ok. i will."

------

I had now been with Izzy for a few hours. he was showing me the sights and places to eat, and shop.

"So," he said. "Are you having fun?"

"Absolutely!"

"Prodigious!"

"Well, i guess i better take you home now."

"Aww so soon? Its only... 8:45! SHIT! I DO HAVE TO GET HOME!"

"Sorry."

"No problem dude. its ok."

"You wanna go see a movie tomorrow with me and Tai?"

"That would be AWSOME! What movie by the way?"

"Without A Paddle."

"Hey! I've been DIEING to see that! I can't wait!"

"Cool. Then, i don't know if your interested but we have sleepovers at eachother's house on the weekends. Hey here's your stop."

"Thanks for everything Izzy."

"No problem Matt. See you tomorrow."

To Be Continued...

Okay for the notes: On this first run, someone reviewed and was mad that every taito writer wrote Sora as a bitch. So for this re-write, I changed her name to Paris. As in Hilton. She fits xD.

Next thing, Me not being a very good writer, wrote in this chap that Tai was actually playing rookie, but in the next chap i say he didn't go to the movies because he was really sick so I took that out.

I know Izzy being elected teacher is a bit out there, and I debated taking it out, but I really like that scene.

Please Review!!


	3. Downstairs

Chapter 2: Revised. Notes at the bottom.

Chapter 2:

Matt had slept good for the first time since his dad died. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to find a friend. And, he had a feeling it could possibly turn into more. He had a strange feeling that Izzy was gay, but wasn't sure. It's not the kind of thing you just ask. He finally got to school and saw Izzy.

"Hey Izzy!" Matt waved.

"Hi Matt!" Izzy waved back with a huge grin. "It's great to see you. I had a good time last night."

Matt blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was awesome! But... Tai didn't come to school again today. He must still be sick so i guess it will just be the two of us tonight."

Izzy got a wide grin on his face. he wondered if he was thinking the same thing he was. They went through the day, talking. it turned out they had a few classes together, even lunch.

"Tai eats this lunch too." Izzy said. "So I guess we can all three talk about are day together."

The day, without Izzy was boring. He just couldn't wait for the movie that night.

Izzy picked him up at 6:30, to go to the movie.

"Hey, after the movie do you want to go see Tai at his house? He called me and said he feels better."

"That sounds great."

They got in the movie and sat down. Matt kept staring at his hands wondering where he should put them.

- - - - -

It was half way into the movie, When Izzy let it slip.

(On the movie)

"...we will die of hypothermia."

"are only chance is to cuttle together for warmth."

"Hes right, It's the oldest trick in the book."

"I for one choose death."

(Song)  
"My minds telling me no... but my body... but my body... is telling me YES!!"

"Ohh..." Izzy said "I wish i was in that huddle."

He instantly cupped his hand over his mouth.

"Its ok." Matt said. "Really. Because I'm gay too."

Izzy couldn't believe his ears

"Well.." Izzy said, "What if i said i was attracted to you?"

"I would say, great... except... I'm still grieving for my dad... i don't think I'm ready fore a relationship, but maybe down the road. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, i understand just let me know. I'll be here." Izzy sat back in his chair, hoping he didn't just ruin the friendship.

-----

so they left the theater, laughing their ass off.

"My favorite part was 'Couldn't you totally see their downstairs?'"

"My favorite part was 'I'm going on a treasure hunt, and i know thats stupid...' 'Its not stupid just call me when you get a chance. but i may be out of the house some because me and my gf's are going to search for the lost city of Atlantis.' 'Cool, maybe my treasure can help buy a submarine.' How dumb was he?"

"I know! heres Tai's house."

They rang the doorbell and their mom let them in. Tai came up over the balcony of the stairs. Izzy couldn't help himself.

"Cant you totally see his downstairs?"

but Yamato couldn't think. not only was their a hot, wet, guy in front of him... it was the guy he had dreamed about several nights earlier.

"Hey!" Tai said. "You must be Yamato. nice to meet you!"

TBC  
---

NOTES: I was able to make it a tiny bit longer, but not alot.

Good old "Without A Paddle." I saw that movie in theaters 3 times, thats how i knew the words so well.

I don't want to change the story TOO much, just fix errors and things.

REVIEW!


	4. I turn around

Chapter 3: Edited. Notes at the bottom.

Chapter 3: I Turn Around.

Matt felt awkward. He was looking up at this hot, half naked guy that he had a dream about just the other night. Not only that, but standing right next to me is HIS best friend, and my new best friend, who said he has a crush on him!

'Stay calm.' Matt told himself.

By the time Yamato snapped out of it, Tai had went back to his room to get some decent clothes on.

"He's hot isn't he?" Izzy asked. What do I say?

"I guess." 'Good save.' He thought to himself, 'But wait? If I lie now it may hurt later WAIT You don't even know if Tai is gay and would want you, just calm down.'

Tai came down the steps and shook matt's hand.

Hey Cute.

'Well' Yamato thought, 'that answers my question.'

Nice to meet you Taichi. Izzy has told me all about you.

please, call me Tai. Your Matt right?

"Yeah. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Sorry I missed the movie."

"That's ok. Next time you can come."

"Definitely. So, Izzy tells me your in a band?"

"Yeah, 'the teenage wolves'. I don't know if we will survive now that I have moved. I hope so though. It's the one thing I really enjoy."

"Do you write your own stuff?"

"Some. I have to be really inspired, but I do have a few of my own songs.  
Then I do Covers a lot, from bands like 'Matchbox Twenty' and '3 doors down'. But I love writing."

"You want to sing me one you have wrote?"

"Okay.  
You've got a boy; you've got a girl, sitting underneath a tree They sit there every day and even though, you may think this is the way things should be It may not always be that way.  
You can't take nothing for granite You've got to live life today!  
I turn around I can see what's behind me,  
I turn back around I can see what's ahead And if you believe I've been here all along,  
Just turn around."

Tai was stunned. He had never before heard such a beautiful voice. He smiled at Matt, but didn't want to do anything stupid.

"That was beautiful. I hope I can see you sing someday."

Matt smiled. "I hope so too."

Tai was blushing. He couldn't stop staring at Matt. He finally forced his eyes away from him and looked at Izzy.

"So Izzy, did I miss anything the last few days?"

"Just Paris being a whore, as usual. That and this hot guy who moved to town showed up." Izzy said with a wink at Matt. Can anyone say awkward?!

He finally had Izzy take him home, but he couldn't stop thinking about Tai, and what to do about Izzy.

TBC...

Notes: Wow! I used to write really crappy short chapters! They are still short by some people's standards though. I felt like i was done editing before I started, and I checked and the next chapter starts the next day so I decided to go ahead and write more to this. But it still doesn't add up to much.


	5. Not always Rainbows and butterfly's

Chapter 4: Edited. Notes at bottom.

Chapter 4: Not Always Rainbows And Butterflies.

Matt awoke the next morning to the loud alarm clock with music. He shut it off and laid there.

"What do I do? Izzy is a great guy and I really don't know that much about Tai, but Tai... it just... I don't know how to put it into words. But if I follow My feelings, I would be hurting Izzy, and that is the last thing I want."

He finally got up and started getting ready.

Matt finally decided, he couldn't go out with either of them... yet. He needed to finish grieving for his father. As he was walking to school, and he smiled when he saw Tai and Izzy walking ahead of him.

'What I really need' Matt thought, 'Is friends'.

"Hey guys!" Matt yelled.

"Hey Matt, I told Tai there was a .9999 chance we would run into you on the way to school."

"Oh? You were wondering Tai?"

Izzy got a slight look of jealousy on his face. The last thing he wanted to do was put these two friends at odds.

"Yeah... I just couldn't wait to see you..."

"TAI!" Izzy yelled. Yep, he's upset. "HES NOT INTERESTED! He might be someday but right now he's too upset about his father!"

Maybe he wasn't jealous, just being a good friend, maybe both.

"I am very sorry Matt."

"It's ok Tai. Oh... I don't want to go to math..."

"Oh you have math first too? Who's your teacher?"

"Mrs. Bordenkirker."

"NO WAY! Were in the same class together!"

"Oh so your the empty seat beside me."

"YEAH! We better hurry up and get to class."

-------

It turned out we had EVERY class together. May I add right next to each other? And we got to know each other a little better. Tai told me about being adventurous when he was younger and how he goes exploring by himself sometimes still. Matt then told Tai about his band a little more.

"They were really good friends, Daniel Shuichi, and Luis the rest of my band. Luis is straight but very cool. Daniel is, well, like Izzy, Lonely and a computer geek. Shuichi was hyperactive. We had a nice little band. I miss singing."

Tai right then had an idea to help Matt. He had a crush, and he wanted to do something special for him.

----

When Matt got home that night, his mom was waiting for him at the door.

"Hello Matt. How are you doing?"

Matt was wondering what was going on, because she was never nice to him.

"Ok, I guess. As good as I can be."

"Listen matt…."

'Oh no' matt thought. 'Mother son talk. Yey.'

"I know that you miss your father. And I know you don't like me very much, but I would like to think that is because we don't know each other very well. If you ever have any problems you can talk to me. I mean, it's not like you're a faggot or anything…"

Matt didn't hear anything else. He knew that she would never understand. So he slowly walked away and returned to his room. And he picked up the phone to call Tai. But it was busy. Who could he be talking to?

-------

(At Tai's House)  
"So, Daniel, you're the back up singer for the band? That's awesome. I was wondering if you, Luis and Shuichi wanted to come over for the weekend and surprise Yamato?"

TO BE CONTINUED….. OO

Notes: This chapter starts out with a line from "She Will Be Loved", but if.. well I don't want to ruin the ending if your just reading for the first time but, lets just say it doesn't fit.

On the chance thing, it was originally supposed to be 92... (PERCENT) but the percent sign did not want to show up, and i got a bad review for that. I changed it to a .9999 chance.

Its so fun using teachers names. I wonder if I'm the only one who does that. Mrs. Bordenkirker was my math teacher my senior year when i wrote this.

Daniel is me! I wanted to end up with... the person I end up with in the story!

Review!


	6. Beauty king of only 18

Chapter 5: Re edited.

Chapter 5: Beauty king of only 18...  
-----

It was Saturday. Matt was on his way to Tai's house. He had a call the night before…

---

"Matt, it's Tai. What are you doing tomorrow?"

Matt thought for a minute.

"I just moved to town, I have no friends except you and Izzy, you think I have plans that you don't know about?"

"Good point, Izzy is going to be out of town tomorrow, and so are my parents. So I'm going to be alone and wanted to know if you wanted to come hang at my house."

"Sure that sounds great."

--

Matt was now at Tai's apartment. He was a little nervous, but he knocked on the door.

"Tai? It's Matt."

Tai came and opened the door.

"Hey, Tai! Sup?"

"Not a lot. I was deciding what to do today. I mean, we'll decide together but I was just trying to get some ideas what do you think?"

"Its up to you. You're the one who invited me."

"Well, I have a surprise for you, but not until later. For now why don't we go in and just talk."

"Okay, sounds good to me."

They walked into the house and sat down on two chairs in the living room.

"Yamato…"

"Just Matt."

"Ok, Matt… I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be doing this, I know the state you're in, but I… I can't stop thinking about you. From the first moment I saw you, I thought you are the most beautiful boy I ever seen. And I… I think im falling in love with you. Do you hate me?"

Matt smiled.

"No way! honestly, I felt the same way. I think I'm ready to date again, and you're the one I want."

Taichi jumped on top of Matt and started kissing him.

Matt pulled away.

"Tai, this is a little more complicated that just lets go make out and maybe more."

"How so?" Tai asked trying to hide the bulge in his pants after kissing what he could only describe as a beauty king.

"Well, Izzy for one. Before I met you, he said he liked me. I said I kind of liked him to, but I just wasn't ready. So the last thing I want to do is hurt him."

"Ouch. You know Izzy has been there for me all this time too. I don't want to hurt him either. Maybe we should just go out in secret and not tell anyone for a while?"

"Maybe that would work. But theres another problem. Our Parents."

"My parents KNOW I'm gay Matt."

"Damn, your lucky."

"I know. I mean hell, i have a Playgirl and a Dildo thanks to my dad. Its like the real life "American Pie" dad. What about your... mom?"

"My dad..."

"No Matt. you don't have to.."

"No i want to. My dad.. Knew i was gay. He supported me fully. Hell he even got me dates occasionally. My mom... i like her... but shes a HUGE homophone."

Matt looked really sad, and so Tai hugged Matt and started to sing to Matt, as he held him to his chest.

"Let me be the one you call, If you jump I'll break your fall, Lift you up and fly away with you into the night..."

TBC

Notes: Besides the fact that I can't believe how short these chapters are, I was thinking I wasn't changing a thing this chap, until I got to the end:

First, I read a review that said they were upset that all the guys cried in this fic. I guess just because I'm a fem doesn't mean all the other guys are, so I took that out.

Second: The song which is now "Crash and Burn" by Savage Garden, was originally a song that was special to me and my ex Internet bf, and so I changed that. Other than that, this chap is about the same.

Review!


	7. We drove for miles and miles and wound u...

Chapter 6: Edited. Notes at the bottom.

Chapter 6: Drove for miles and miles...

After that they had just went to sleep in each others arms. Tai woke up first.

'This is a new feeling waking up with someone holding me, me holding them back.' Tai thought to himself, 'I was thinking this would never happen. But it has. I don't think anything could take away this smile.'

Tai then looked at the clock.

"SHIT! It's almost time!"

Matt jumped up.

"Tai! What's wrong?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, but we both fell asleep, and… that was nice wasn't it?"

Matt planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yes it was. But what made you scream."

"I saw the clock, its time for your surprise."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Matt looked at Tai.

"Who is it?"

Then a voice came from the other side of the door.

"LA-LI-HO!"

Matt about fell over.

"SHUICHI?"

"Not just Shuichi," Tai said as he opened the door, "But your whole band!"

Matt almost started crying.

"Shuichi, Daniel, Luis, Its great to see you!" He ran and hugged them.

"Were here because Tai asked us to be!"

"You did this Tai?"

"Yup, Any thing for my boyfriend."

Matt ran over and kissed him.

"Awww." Luis said "I Support you guys but I don't want to SEE that!"

"Sorry Luis."

"I'm Kidding! Go make out I don't care!"

Matt still couldn't believe that they were all here.

So Shuichi, Are you still single?

"Well," He said, "Actually, I have a new Boyfriend…. Daniel."

"Bout time."

"WHAT?" Shuichi and Daniel both yelled at once.

"Well its been obvious to me that you two were into each other, I'm glad to know that two of my best friends got together!"

Tai was really happy two, even though he didn't know them, he could see how happy it was making Matt, to see his old band mates. He had another idea to but he was going to keep that to himself for now.

They continued to talk for hours, until before they knew it, it was 8.

"Anyone else hungry?" Tai asked. "Who wants pizza?"

x x x x x x x x

Meanwhile…

Izzy was walking Tai's house, he had came home early from his trip...

x x x x x x x x x x

"This is the best day!" Matt said. "I see my best friends, I find out two of them are together, and I get a boyfriend! I am amazed."

"Me too." Tai said. I don't think anything could bring me down.

X x x

"Tai's house finally. I hope Matt is having a good day…"

Izzy looked in the window, and saw that Tai and Matt were kissing.

"What? But Matt said he liked me.."

He couldn't turned and ran away without anyone knowing he was there, wishing that he wasn't there at all.

TBC

Notes: Can anyone else tell I shoved food in my mouth and then went to the library in school for the rest of lunch period and wrote this?? It's so SHORT! I'm really starting to think I deserved the bad reviews I got. I hope this makes it better. But I know the chapters are still short.


	8. Chap 8

Chap 8

Izzy could not believe what he had just saw. He turned around and started running.

"No!" Izzy thought, "Matt said he liked ME! Not Tai... Oh face it Izzy, no one would love you, your a loser computer geek." Izzy then stopped at a bridge and looked over. "I have no reason to live."

------

Back at the party....

"Well," Daniel said, "It's getting late, and im sure Tai and Matt want to be... alone... so we'll go to our hotel."

"Ok." Tai said. "Do you need a ride?"

"Nah, were going to walk, its just right across from the bridge."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

Daniel, Shuichi and Luis left.

"It was great to see Matt!" Shuichi yelled happily.

"Yes it was!" Daniel said, "But I think it was more important that HE saw US and... Hey... is that a guy getting ready to jump off the bridge?

They looked over and saw Izzy (Of course they dident know who he was) and after Izzy made eye contact, he jumped.

"NO!" Daniel Yelled. "SHUICHI! CALL 911! I'M GOING IN!"

Daniel wasted no time in climbing cown the hill and jumping in after him.

"Don't bother." Izzy yelled. "I have no reason to live. just let me die!"

"NOT A CHANCE." Daniel said. "No one has nothing to live for. I used to think that way too. but it will all be okay I promise."

Izzy then purposely inhaled a bunch of water and passed out.

"NO!!!!" Daniel yelled. He grabbed a hold of Izzy by his waste and felt that he had cut his stomach open slightly to make him die faster. He started to pull him up, and the ambulance came.

"Oh my God." The doctor said. "We have to get him in the Hospital quick!"

--

Back at Tai's house...

"Do you think Izzy's home yet?" Matt asked.

"I dunno. We'll talk to him tomorrow, for now, I had an idea about us."

Tai leaned in and kissed Matt on the lips. But then the phone rang.

"Matt! It's Daniel."

"Daniel what's wrong?"

"There was a guy on the bridge trying to kill himself, and... he MAY have succeeded. I wanted to see if you knew him. He had red hair and was kind of short."

"OH MY GOD!"

TBC

I am VERY VERY sorry for both the time it took to update and the length. But im PROBBIBLY going to the library tomorrow for a few hours ill work then!


	9. He Will Be Loved

You'll never guess this but, this chapter is short :(. Im going to the library tonight though and going to work on the next chapter and it should be longer!

I Just reilized this is my best reviwed story yet! So THANK YOU!!! Anyone want to email me? Ok im pathetic i need friends. yaoiking2004 (at) gmail . com THANKS! :)

Matt and Tai ran as fast as they could. As you can guess, they both felt horrible. Matt felt worse. He thought that this was all his fault.

"Matt," Tai said, as they reached the entrence to the hospital, "You cannot blame yourself for this."

"AND WHY NOT?" Matt yelled and cried at the same time. "I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM THE TRUTH FROM THE BEGINNING! THE MOMENT I SAW YOU I KNEW I LOVED YOU, BUT I STILL LED HIM TO BELIEVE I WASEN'T INTERESTED IN YOU."

Tai knew that Matt had a point and let it go. So they waled into the hospital. Daniel had Called Matt's Cell phone to say that Izzy was in the ER and they were in the waiting room beside it, so they went straight there.

All three of the other band members saw Matt crying so they got up and hugged him.

"Matt, Whats wrong?"

"Everything." Matt said, and continued to tell them the story.

"I see." Daniel Said, "So Izzy tried to kill himself because he thought you loved him, but you don't anymore?"

"I never REALLY did.. I just told him it was a possibility."

"Oh."

Just then the Nurse came out.

"How's Izzy?" Matt yelled.

"Hello, I am Nurse Mimi and He's ok, for the most part anyway. He has amniesia. Not serious, but he cant remember the accident. the last thing he remembers is going to find his new best friend, then he was here. Do any of you know who he was talking about?" Matt stood up. "He was talking about me."

"Ok." Mimi said, "There can only be one visitor at a time, so i think it should be you. Just give me a minuate, ill tell him your comming."

Mimi left, and Matt turned to Tai.

"Tai.. I'm sorry.. but.. I think I have to do something."

"What?"

"I have to put US on hold. Since this happend to Izzy because of me, I... am going to say that I AM in love with him. so that he won't do this again."

"But wouldent that do more harm than good in the long run?"

"Maybe. But im going to find a real boyfriend for him. He brought me to you, now i'm going to make sure he gets the same. By the time im done, He WILL be loved.

TBC

SOON!


	10. something there?

Sorry this is taking so long :(.

Next chap.

Tai was hurt. He couldn't believe the one he loved had to pretend to love someone else. But he also knew Matt was right. They had to make Izzy better. Mimi came back out nodded to Matt, and made a gesture that he could go in.

Matt got up and slowly walked into the room. He saw Izzy hooked up to IV's, and looked like he was in pain.

"Matt!" Izzy said, in a raspy voice, but you could tell his excitement. "I don't know what happened. Last thing I remember it was Friday night and I went to bed."

"Well," Matt said, "It's a day later. I was so worried about you Izzy."

Izzy looked up at Matt like he was going to cry.

"You really were worried about me?"

"Of course I was. You're my best friend. And I have been thinking about what we talked about at the movies. I think I'm ready to move on."

Other than a singer, Matt was a great actor. Izzy smiled widely.

"Really?" Izzy asked hopefully.

Matt leaned in closer.

"You better believe it." Matt thought to himself, 'PLEASE believe it!'

Izzy leaned up and hugged him. Matt held him back tight.

"Izzy, I'll never let anything happen to you." This WAS true. He was going to find him a boyfriend and make sure he was well taken care of.

"Matt?" Izzy asked. "What happened?"

"We are not sure." This wasn't exactly a lie. They had a theory that Izzy saw them, but there was no way to know for sure.

"Who rescued me?"

"Oh! I forgot. Tai called up my band mates to come and surprise me. We were at Tai's house and Daniel, Shuichi and Luis were on there way back to the hotel, and they saw you. You went into the water… we don't know if you fell or jumped, but Daniel jumped in after you. So here you are. Would you like to meet him?"

Izzy looked at me and smiled. "I hate to be away from you at all, but I would LOVE to meet the guy who rescued me."

Matt smiled too. "Daniel is a great person. He will want to be your friend too. You have a lot in common. You're both computer geniuses. I'll go get him."

And with that, Matt left the room and went back to the waiting room. He looked over at Tai.

"So," Tai said, "How did it go?"

Matt looked sad. "I told him we were going out. And I feel unbelievably guilty for lying. He's been so nice to me. But I feel like if I didn't do it, he may have just done it again…anyway he said that he wanted to meet the guy who saved him."

Daniel looked up nervously. "That's me right?"

"Right." Matt said, and so Daniel got up and walked to the door.

"Daniel," Matt said, "Thank you."

Daniel turned around and smiled. "I'll make sure he's taken care of."

And with that, Daniel entered the hospital room.

Izzy smiled at Daniel.

"Are you the one who saved me?"

Daniel nodded.

"Thank you so much."

Daniel didn't know why, but he felt compassion for Izzy, someone he had never met. Maybe there was something there?

Before either of them knew it, they were deep into a conversation about computers! They were really getting along great. Both of them felt they had made a new friend.

Daniel looked at the clock and said he needed to go. Both boys felt sadden for some reason, that they had to separate.

Daniel left the hospital room and looked at Matt and Tai and smiled. "I think he'll be ok."

Then his smile disappeared and looked at Shuichi. "Shuichi, we need to talk."

TBC

Im evil :). Next update probably won't be till later next week. Sorry for the delay. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!


	11. new plan

Hello! Here I am with another chap! Hope you enjoy it!

Matt had saw Daniel come out of ER and knew he had to go back in. He looked over at Tai and Tai nodded sadly like he knew he had to go. So he got up and left.

"Shuichi," Daniel Said, "We need to talk."

Shuichi got a worried look on his face. He knew that wasn't a good sign.

"What's wrong Dan?"

"Well…" Daniel looked over at Tai and then back at Shuichi. "I'm sorry... But I think we need to break up."

Shuichi, who totally didn't see this coming, looked stunned. Hurt, sad, and angry all at once.

"But why Daniel?"

"Because… well for one thing, we don't have much in common. I still want to be your best friend.

"What else?"

"Well… I kind of like Izzy."

Now Shuichi was REALLY hurt.

"You're leaving me for another guy??"

"We'll its not like we've been together forever, its only been a week. Really… now that I think about it… this must be how Matt feels. Met Izzy, and liked him. Then met Tai and KNEW he was the one. It's stressful."

Daniel got up and hugged a now crying Shuichi.

"I'm sorry."

------------

Meanwhile… back in Izzy's Room…

Izzy looked up at Matt.

"So when do I get out of here?"

"That's up to you," He smiled "You have stitches and they need to be in for a while, So either, you stay here with them for a week or two, or Stay at home on bed rest. It's your choice.

"Well, I want to go home!"

"We'll get you on bed rest then."

----------

There was a problem though. Izzy didn't remember because of his amnesia, but his parents had stayed there. He found in his pocket a wet note with a hotel number and room number on it.

"Damn it." Matt thought, "He must have came home JUST for me. Why did this have to happen this way?"

Matt dialed the number and got a hold of his parents. Matt found out they were staying for a week, so Matt volunteered to stay and watch over Izzy.

Of course Izzy was happy about this, and Matt was sad. After a few days Daniel came by to talk to Matt.

"Matt, How is he?"

"He's doing great… as far as recovering. I hate that I'm lying to him though."

Daniel went up and hugged him. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you, but I think I can help."

"Really? How?"

"Well… I broke up with Shuichi." Matt looked stunned. "Because… I think I am in the situation you are in."

"How so?"

"Well, I met Shuichi, liked him, and thought we had a chance. Similar to how you met Izzy. Then I met Izzy and realized it was love at first sight, like you did with Tai."

"I see."

"Yeah, so here's my idea. I'm going to start coming by a lot, and I'll spend time with Izzy. Then we'll see if I can get him to fall for me. Then when I think there's a chance, the three of us, Me, You, and Tai will tell him the truth. How does that sound?"

"I Guess we'll try it. Thanks man."

"No Problem."

With that they both made there way to Izzy's Room.

TBC! MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	12. The Truth comes out Randomness in wonder...

Hello! Thanks for the reviews! The one that told me about the condition of short-term memory loss, THANK YOU. I was going to have his memory come back eventually, but because of that, I made it come back this chapter. And, MY INTERNET IS FIXED! Which SHOULD mean faster updates! YEY!

On to the story……

Matt, feeling like he owed it to Izzy, stayed by his side, for 3

Days. Izzy felt a lot better and insisted that Matt go out for a

While.

"Its not like it's your fault." He said, but that just made Matt

Feel worse.

"I refuse to leave you alone."

"So have Tai or Daniel come over."

Matt realized that as bad as he felt about this, that maybe he could

Finally spend some time with Tai.

"Oh, all right, I'll call Daniel."

-------

Of course he didn't have any objection to that.

Daniel was over there quickly, and Tai and Matt made plains to meet

At the park.

Daniel sat beside Izzy on the bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I just wish I could remember what happened."

"I know, I do too."

Izzy looked up and smiled at Daniel. He couldn't figure out why, but

He was really starting to like Daniel. Maybe because they were so

Alike. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

-----

Matt and Tai met at the park, and they hugged, matt was happy to be

In Tai's arms, but sadden also. He began to cry.

"Tai." Matt said in between sobs. "I cannot stand this! Why are we?

Lying to him? He doesn't disserve it!"

Tai hugged matt tightly and wisped.

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell him after all."

"So do I."

"I mean, we were doing it for good reasons, but it just inset worth

It."

"Ok, so lets tell him now!"

"What if we wait until after our date?"

"Oh, fine!" Matt smiled a weak smile. He was happy to be alone with

Tai, however guilty he felt.

-------

Izzy was on his computer like normal, and Daniel was watching him

And trying to make conversation.

"So," Daniel said. "How much do you love Matt?"

Izzy stopped typing and looked at Daniel.

"Daniel, your one of Matt's best friends right?"

"Well yeah. Why?"

"If I told you something, if you promise not to tell him, could I

Tell you something?"

Daniel felt awkward but nodded.

Izzy looked up and thought he was going to cry.

"I think I might be in love with someone else."

Daniel had mixed thoughts about this. He on one hand thought that

This would fix matt's problem, but at the same time, he could see

That Izzy was really upset about it. So he leaned over and hugged

Izzy tight, and he started sobbing.

"Izzy, everything will be ok."

"How? Matt is going to hate me!"

"Just trust me."

"Izzy calmed down, but they ended up. Staying hugged and ended up laying down.

Daniel starred at Izzy.

"Izzy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Daniel."

"Well, who is the person you like?"

"Uh… well…. You."

Daniel smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Izzy deeply.

But right as they kissed, Izzy started having visions.

"Izzy? What's wrong?"

He saw him coming home on the bus Saturday. He saw Walking to Tai's house and he saw Matt and Tai Kissing through the window.

"OH MY GOD!" Izzy yelled. "MATT DOESENT LOVE ME! HE LOVES TAI!"

He then slapped Daniel.

"I guess I disserved that."

"NO SHIT!"

"Izzy please listen."

"Why the fuck should I listen to your lies?"

"PLEASE. The moment I saw you, before I knew who you were, I knew I loved you. That is not a lie. Matt asked me to help him lie but I didn't want to do it, but he's my best friend." Izzy didn't know what to think. He was definitely pissed at Matt and Tai, and was going to be for a while, but should he forgive Daniel? On the other hand, a lie is not the way to start a relationship.


	13. Hard Decisions

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about the wait!

Izzy sat on his bed with tears in his eyes. He thought about everything that had happened. "How could Matt do this to me?" He thought but then thought again, "But I'm falling for Daniel, the same way he fell for Tai. So maybe it's not so bad."

Daniel was still in the room watching Izzy closely. He felt he had to say something.

"I'm sorry."

Izzy looked at him, and actually smiled.

"Daniel, I know, you were just trying to help out a friend."

Daniel looked shocked.

"So, do you forgive me?"

"Yes. I do. However..."

"Great. Here we go."

"....Because of all this, I don't think I'm ready to date you. First I need time to cool off, then you have to prove to me that you are trustworthy."

Daniel nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me as much as Matt did. And Matt not as much as... Tai."

"Oh?"

"You see... When I met Tai, he had no friends and was always alone. I helped him get the self esteem he now has. He said he would repay me someday... but if that's true, I guess it's true when they say 'Payback's a bitch'."

Daniel couldn't help but laugh a little at that statement, but he quickly got serious again.

"So what about Matt, are you still mad at him?"

"Yes. He and Tai should have come to me first."

"Well, NOT defending them, but I think they were just worried about you, but its obvious, to me at least, they should have came to you first."

Izzy nodded. But looked as if he was going to cry.

"Hey..." He said. "...I know I have to wait until your ready, but would you like me to hold you? To give you comfort?"

Izzy nodded, and they hugged each other, both crying. They cried each other to sleep, in each others arms.

-------------

Tai kissed Matt passionately. They were on there way home from their first date.

"You know Tai," Matt said, "As many dates as I've been on; I've NEVER had as good of a time as I have today. This has to mean, you're the one I'm supposed to love."

Tai smiled wide.

"Thanks. But are you sure you want to tell Izzy NOW?"

"Positive. I don't want anymore lies."

They got to Izzy's house to find them asleep in each others arms.

Tai and Matt smiled at each other.

"Well," Tai said. "I guess our plan worked"

"Yeah. Lets not wake them, you go ahead and go, I'll tell him in the morning."

Tai looked concerned.

"Are you sure?"

Matt nodded. "I'll be ok."

They said their goodbyes, and Tai left.

Matt then went upstairs and got ready for bed. As he was taking a shower, he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" He said.

"Hi Matt." Daniel slowly walked it.

"Hi Dan!"

"How was you and Tai's first date?" Daniel asked this, because he knew what he had to tell him, but if they had each other, it would be easier.

"It was wonderful," he said, "Thanks for taking over for the night."

"Your welcome, but I think I need to take over permanently."

Matt didn't get what he meant.

"Oh, so you got Izzy to fall for you?"

"MATT!" Daniel yelled. "IM BEEING SERIOUS HERE!"

"Okay, okay, whets going on?"

"He remembers. He remembers EVERYTHING."

"WHAT?" Not thinking, Matt ran out in shock... butt naked.

"How did he take it? Is he ok?"

"Matt... You're naked."

"AHHH!"

"Of course its not like I've never seen you naked before,"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago." Matt said while wrapping a towel around his waste. "So what's going on?"

"Well... before I tell you, I want you to know, Matt, even though we didn't work out, I still worry about you. And this is bad... at least you'll have Tai."

Matt nodded. "Please tell me."

"Ok. Matt, Izzy is hurt. He is hurt by you for what you did. He was mad at me until he realized I was just trying to be a good friend to you. But after all he did for you, you did this to him. He even said, you should have come to him. But Matt, he's madder at Tai. That's where most of his anger is pointed too, I think we all need to sleep and talk in the morning."

Matt had tears in his eyes.

"Okay.... And Daniel."

"Yeah?"

"I've been worried about you too. I'm glad you found someone. Goodnight." 


	14. Everybody hurts

Hello! ...We forgot to pay the internet bill OO... A weekend without the net! nooooo OO. Anyway... there is ONE upside to it, Instead of being distracted by all the other great fics out there like "To earn your trust" and "The Diary of Yamato Ishida", I'm actually writing a decent length chapter! Not only that, But I have already started the next chapter! 

I would like to thank Infinity Star for reviewing most chapters!

Also Matims for mentioning me in "The Diary of Yamato Ishida!" I feel so honored to be mentioned in such a great story! :-D

Okay here we go..

The next morning, Matt woke up early with the memories of the night before. He slowly got up and walked into Izzy's room, but they were still asleep, hugging each other. He smiled slightly. "At least they're together." He decided to write a letter. Then he was going to go talk to Tai. So he sat down and wrote:

Dear Izzy.  
I'm not writing this letter because I'm a coward, I would have talked to you in person, but you were still asleep and I have to leave. I feel like an absolute ass. you befriended me, after going through a traumatic experience, and I did this to you. I wish we would have just told you. But I can't change the past. I want you to forgive me, when your ready, and I still want so much to be your friend. I know you need time... let me know when you're ready to.. well.. yell at me. I'm sorry.

Matt

Matt looked over the letter and decided it was good, so he left to go to Tai's house.

A few hours later

Daniel woke up and saw Izzy was still asleep. He nudged him gently.

"Izzy... Wake up."

"mmm... I had the most horrible dream... that you and tai and matt have all been lying to me..."

"Izzy... I'm sorry... it wasn't a dream"

Izzy looked up and smiled slightly.

"I know.. I was just hoping."

"Sorry. And I wouldn't have woke you up, but isn't today when you have to go to the doctor?"

"Oh yeah! I may be getting off of bed rest!"

"But then I wont be here to wait on you hand and foot."

Izzy looked kind of sad.

"What's wrong Izzy?"

"Daniel... I know I said I need time.. and I do need a little... but... I don't want you to leave!! I don't want to be alone! My parents said because of the snow there going to have to stay there for a while so I'll be alone."

Daniel smiled. "Izzy I'm 18, and I just graduated. if its ok with you and if your parents would let me, I'd like to move in. I'd like to always be here for you... and if not, maybe I could get an apartment in this building!"

Izzy was stunned.

"Daniel... this is the part I really thought was a dream! But you really like me don't you?"

"Of course I do! I love you Izzy Izumi!"

Izzy leaned up and kissed him.

"I love you too, but we need to talk about me trusting you still."

"After the appointment, I have no where to go, except be with you."

Daniel got out the wheel chair he would wheel Izzy off in. He then saw a note from matt.

"Uh.. Izzy?"

"Yeah?"

"..It looks like Matt left you a note."

"Oh, so he left me a note to run off and be with Tai?"

"Um... it kinda looks that way.. I'm sorry. I don't know what the hell he's thinking!"

"I want to be happy at the hospital, so I'll read it when I come home."

"okay. And... I'm sorry I was a part of something so mean."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's OK!"

-----------------

"So that's the whole story Tai, he hates you more than me."

Tai was really sad about this turn of events. He buried his head in Matt's chest and Cried.

"Why did have to happen like this??"

"Tai... as much as I hate to say it... its our fault. we lied. We should have told him the truth."

"what can we do?"

"All we can do is apologize, and hope eventually he'll forgive us."

------------------

"You look alot better!"

"Thank you nurse Mimi. Do you think I could get off bed rest now?"

"I think so, but you still have to take it kind of easy. but you don't have to lay in bed all day either."

Daniel smiled, and the nurse said we could leave. It was still kind of a task having Izzy walk. Daniel put his arm around him to guide him.

"Thanks for helping me."

"That's what I'm here for."

"..Daniel?"

"Yes?"

"Umm... I know I haven't really gave it a whole lot of time, but I think I'm ready to be your boyfriend."

Daniel leaned over and kissed Izzy and hugged him.

"I promise I will be loyal, honest, and An all around great boyfriend."

"But... there is one condition."

"Yes?"

"..You cannot talk to matt, until when and if I forgive him."

Matt was a little stunned at this. But he thought about it.

"if I say yes to this, can I at least let him know the deal?"

"Oh yes, that wouldn't be fair if I said no. and remember this experiment is about trust. if I found out you talked to him, its over."

"Okay Izzy, this is going to hurt me, but I'll do it, just to show you how much u mean to me. Okay?"

"Deal. Where are you taking me??"

"Well, Your off bed rest, and were officially going out right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Were going on our first date."

"REALLY??"

"You bet. But I'll call Matt first, and I want you to know something, I'm a little pissed at him too. what an ass."

He dialed his Cell Phone and called Matt.

TBC!

Is Izzy being mean? ..I don't think so.. He's been through alot!

Read and Review!


	15. Another new plain

This chapters kinda short, but im pretty sure next chap is LAST! And this is dedicated to Matims since that was my ONLY review last chapter!

Be sure to read "The Diary Of Yamato Ishida"

He dialed his Cell Phone and called Matt.

"Matt?"

"Hey Daniel, how are things going with Izzy."

"He's better, He's off bed rest."

"THAT'S GREAT!"

"Yeah. But matt."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to talk to you for a while."

"Wa? Why?"

"Because (In a angry tone) you hurt the most beautiful, most intelligent, most incredible guy I've ever met. If I wouldn't have been there to save him, he would have died."

"I understand. If it was I, Id is mad too. I dragged you into this i'm sorry."

"In a way, don't be. We wouldn't have met without you."

"That's true."

"Yeah. Just give us time."

"Alright. Bye Matt."

"Bye Daniel."

(Matt's P.O.V.)

Matt put the phone down and looked over at Tai. Tai could tell something was wrong and got up and put his arms around Matt.

"What happened?"

I sighed. This is going to kill him.

"Um… Izzy and Daniel both don't want to talk to us for a while."

Tai had a hurt look on his face.

"Was that Daniel or Izzy?"

"Daniel. He said Izzy is madder at… you."

Tai started crying right then. He spoke in between sobs.

"Why… was… he… mad… more… at… me?"

I was starting to cry too, though not as bad as Tai. All I could do was hug and comfort him.

"He said that when he met you, you were like me, and that he befriended you and you said you would pay him back, so now he's saying, 'Payback's a bitch.'"

Tai looked up at me with hurt eyes. "This is all my fault. It was my idea. I'm so sorry."

"Tai… It's okay. We both made a stupid decision. Now we have to hope they forgive us eventually. If not, you've lost a great friend, and I lot two."

(Normal P.O.V. back to Daniel and Izzy)

Daniel put the phone down and looked at Izzy.

Izzy looked kind of shocked.

"Did you mean all that? Or were you just acting and hopeing I'd sympathize?"

"No, I meant every word. WE should not have hurt you… I'm surprised you forgave me so quickly."

"Daniel, how many times do I have to say it? You didn't know me. You were being a friend."

"Alright alright. So, where do you want to go on our date…"

It had now been three months since the two couples talked. Izzy and Daniel had a great relationship going, Izzy had decided he was totally trustworthy, and now they were inseparable.

Tai and Matt on the other hand… they loved each other very much, but both knew they would never be happy until Izzy forgave them. Finally, Tai had an idea.

"Matt?"

"Yeah Tai?"

"Um… I kind of had an idea… how to have them forgive us."

Matt smiled.

"You mean you have a brain underneath that hair and those goggles??"

"I'm being serious here!"

"Okay okay, what's your idea?"

"What if you called Luis and Shuichi and we sang songs at talent show for them?"

"What would we possibly sing?"

"I have two ideas."

TBC!


	16. He Will Be Loved

OKAY! Last chapter:). I would like to thank a few people: Matimis, for reviewing, and checking the song I wrote. Infinity Star for reviewing most chapters, and my boyfriend Scott, for his encouragement.

I would also like to APOLOGIZE to the people who thought this story lost its touch… I did drag it on too long, and I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again.

Last thing: I DO NOT own Digimon, Or Maroon 5… although, If Adam Lavigne was for sale…

LAST CHAPTER!

It was official. Matt and Tai, along with Shuichi and Luis were going to sing at their talent show. It was the only hope they had for Daniel and Izzy to ever forgive them. Tai had written a song… well… he didn't EXACTLY. He took the music and SOME words and added different words to hopefully make a good enough apology.

Soon after the talent show, they would be graduating. If they graduated, there was a chance they would never make up.

"I'm glad I didn't use my other idea." Tai said.

Matt smiled. "Tai, 'Crash and Burn' by Savage Garden, was a great idea too. Saying 'Let me be the one you call, if you jump I'll break your fall, lift you up and fly away with you into the night', but I think if you made most of the words, it will help the process. Hopefully show we really care."

"So what about the other guys? Do they know how to play the song?"

"They do. I called them yesterday to make sure they could make it. They said playing it would be no problem."

"Great. So all we have to worry about now is..."

"If they will forgive us."

-

Izzy and Daniel were out on a date. It was now the night before the talent show. Daniel had taken Izzy to the most expensive restaurant in town. Izzy had ordered his favorite food, and Izzy was having the time of his life.

"You know Daniel," Izzy said, "I never thought I would EVER be this happy."

Daniel smiled. "I didn't either. But we do, and other than… the one issue.. I could never be happier." Daniel then got a look on his face. "Actually, there may be one way I could be happier."

"How is that?"

"Koushiro Izumi, I have never in my life been happier than I have been the last few months. You are the light in my life, you are the reason I live in breathe. And I would love nothing more, than to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Daniel pulled out a small box.

"Will you marry me"

Izzy could not believe his ears.

"YES"

They kissed each other and were so happy, they KNEW they were going to last.

-

It was the day of the talent show. They were the last act on the list. Izzy had his senior seat in the front row, and was able to bring Daniel, as a guest, to sit next to him. Matt and Tai, as well as the rest of the group were back stage practicing, while nervous as hell.

"Matt?" Tai asked, "You do this all the time I know, but are you as nervous as me?"

Matt nodded. "I may do it all the time, but this time it's for our friends. We can't lose them. This is our only hope."

Tai nodded back. "How long till we go on?"

"About 3 Minutes. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Definitely."

"Ok, then its time."

They could hear the principal announcing them.

"Next we have part of a group called the Teenage Wolves…"

"Oh no!" Daniel said to himself.

"What's wrong Daniel?" Izzy Asked.

"THAT'S MATTS BAND!"

Izzy and Daniel were both pissed that they had now way to escape, But if the plain worked, maybe they would be glad they didn't.

"And now.." the principal said. "Here they are!"

The curtains came back, and it was very emotional for the two in the audience. They hoped secretly to themselves they gave a reason to forgive them.

Matt spoke up.

"Me, and my friend Tai here, have ticked off two very great friends of ours. And they hates us, and we can't blame them. So Tai, changed some words and here it is."

The band started playing music, Daniel and Izzy couldn't help but cry.

Beauty king of only 18  
he had some trouble with himself  
He was always there to help us,  
we, kind of betrayed him...  
we cried for hours and hours and now were at your door  
were sorry we betrayed you and we want you to know...

we don't mind spending everyday  
asking forgiveness for what we've done  
were so sorry we did this to you  
but you found Daniel, this is true,  
and He will be loved  
And He Will Be loved

Tap on my window nock on my door I  
want to make you feel loved...  
I know we betrayed you, but we  
found you someone better!

Its not always Rainbows and Butterflies  
we have told ya lies  
were not proud of

Yeah..

But we still want to be your friend  
come over any time you want...

we don't mind spending everyday  
asking forgiveness for what we've done  
were so sorry we did this to you  
but you found Daniel, this is true,  
and He will be loved  
And He Will Be loved  
and He will be loved  
And He Will Be loved

I know where you hide  
always online  
hiding away from all the pain  
i know that I'm sorry  
means nothing at all  
but we still want to be there,  
catch you if you ever fall...  
yeah..

Tap on my window nock on my door I  
want to make you feel loved...

we don't mind spending everyday  
asking forgiveness for what we've done, oh.  
were so sorry we did this to you  
but you found Daniel, this is true,  
and He will be loved  
And He Will Be loved  
and He will be loved  
And He Will Be loved (Please forgive us someday, we love you)

Izzy and Daniel, ran up and hugged there old friends. Izzy hugged Tai and Daniel Hugged Matt, and they all four made up there in front of the school.

After Graduation, the two couples went there separate ways, Tai and Matt stayed home, and Izzy and Daniel went to computer collage.

And even if they never see each other again, from now and forever, They will be loved…..


End file.
